


A Diaz By Any Other Name (Should Be A Buckley)

by CaseyStar



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: Evan's lack of confidence in where he fit with the firefam and over how easily Bosko was brought in to take his place, rears it's ugly head when he hears about how Eddie escaped the warehouse when the police arrived.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 64
Kudos: 576





	A Diaz By Any Other Name (Should Be A Buckley)

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow a 'Buck is insanely jealous over Eddie wearing Bosko's turnout which would have had her name on the back' fic turned into this. Not sure how.

Hey, Bosko!”

Buck looked up from where he’d been comparing the nutrition labels on the back of two sauces that looked identical to him but knew, from experience, were decidedly _not_ to his amateur-chef of a Captain: making a mistake was not an option and while Bobby was an incredible mentor, he had the worst handwriting of anyone Buck knew, and that was including Maddie’s medical chicken-scratch.

At the end of the aisle were a couple of guys he recognised from the 1-36, the same he’d seen out with Lena on the pier before everything went to…well, from _before._ Turning his head the other way he looked for their teammate down the aisle, but it was empty save for Eddie.

A _blushing_ Eddie trying to hide his face behind the slip of paper the Captain had presented them with.

“Real funny, guys,” his friend called back, but it was stilted, forced _:_ Eddie was embarrassed.

_Shit._

Buck watched as the two men made their way off towards the cashier, their arms loaded with sandwiches and bags of chips, the 1-36 not benefiting from a Captain that saw mealtimes as a unique blend of challenge and bonding time.

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” Buck asked when they were alone again, false levity colouring his tone.

“Not really.” Eddie plucked both forgotten jars out of Buck’s hand and tossed one carelessly into the basket that hung from the crook of Buck’s arm, replacing the other on the shelf in the wrong place.

“I thought there wasn’t anything between you and-”

“There _isn’t.”_ Eddie tried to hide once more behind the shopping list but the few items the pair had been trusted with wasn’t enough to cover Eddie’s embarrassment and obvious desire to not discuss the situation further. 

Not that Buck gave a shit. It had been one thing to lose Eddie to his ex-wife, but to the woman that had introduced his friend to illegal street fights? That had seen a man in pain and steered him in _completely_ the wrong direction? The woman his friend had gone to with his concerns about Christopher rather than speaking to Buck?

_Fuck that._

“You sure about that?” 

Eddie froze, unsure of exactly what the hell was happening. Since Buck had returned to work months ago, since their conversation in the truck bay, things had been good between them, hell they’d been _great_ , but the joking tone was gone from his friend’s voice and instead it held a bitter edge, and when Eddie risked a glance, Buck’s eyes were narrowed, shadowed in a way he didn’t understand.

Staring unblinking into Buck’s eyes, Eddie replied.

“Positive.”

“She know that?”

“Absolutely.” In truth, Eddie had seen her less than a handful of times since she’d spoken to Bobby. He’d wanted to take steps to apologise, to try and make things better between them, and they’d found that beyond their jobs and love of fighting, they’d had very little in common. It’d been weeks since he’d even thought of her, let alone seen her.

“Then what-”

“I had to wear her turnout coat, okay?!” Eddie rolled his eyes and stepped away. “I had to wear her jacket, that’s it.”

“ _What_?”

Eddie scrubbed a hand over his hair before squaring his shoulders, taken aback at how Buck had practically growled the word. 

“Back in the Fall, with the…with the fighting…the guy I hurt, I stayed with him until the police arrived but then I couldn’t get out and I couldn’t get caught, and Lena saw me hiding and got me outta there in her turnout.”

Buck blinked rapidly as he parsed what his friend had said. It was hardly the first time he’d heard about Eddie’s time as a Tyler Durden wannabe, nor the first time the pair had discussed how _stupid_ Eddie had been, everything that the man had stood to lose if he’d been caught.

But it _was_ the first time he’d heard that little part of the story.

“You wore _her_ coat?”

Eddie frowned; of any response he might have expected to what he’d said, it hadn’t been that. 

“It’s not like I planned it, man.” He offered a smile, trying to break the strange tension that had descended over the aisle, unsure what had Buck so on edge. “I had to get out of there somehow, she gave me a cover.” Not enough as it had turned out, but that wasn’t her fault. “Why are you so bent outta shape about this?”

The basket slammed to the ground, the contents rattling and crashing against each other. Buck didn’t even seem to notice, let alone care.

“What the fuck has gotten into you, man?” Eddie demanded as Buck crowded into his space.

“You wore _her_ name _?_ ”

“You got a problem with that, _Buckley_?”

Suddenly Buck was right there, close and hot and urgent, hands tight on Eddie’s waist, pressing forward until Eddie was pushed back against the shelves, the unit digging into Eddie’s shoulder-blades and lower back. Automatically, Eddie’s hands flew up to press against Buck’s stomach, but as soon as he felt Buck’s abs clench and harden beneath his palms, all desire to push his friend away fled, even if the man had seemingly lost his mind.

“Yeah. Yeah I got a _real_ problem with that.” 

Eddie had always been aware that Buck was taller than him for all that Eddie might just win out for sheer muscle mass, but those two inches of extra height had never seemed so large, his partner practically towering over him in his anger, his impressive bulk caging Eddie in against the shelves.

Eddie wasn’t going to be intimidated by Buck, no matter what the fuck was going on with him, and he definitely wasn’t going to get distracted by how his friend was pressed up against every inch of his body, by the pink, slick lips that were inches from his own, or even by the warm sandalwood scent of Buck’s aftershave. So he tipped up his chin, half challenge, half need in order to be able to stare into his taller partner’s eyes and faced down whatever was coming.

“So it’s all about you again, huh? Just what is your problem?”

Eddie felt Buck’s hand tighten painfully on his wrist and he tensed, unsure if he was about to get an answer to his question or punch. Unsure which would be easier to handle.

“It wasn’t enough to so easily erase my name from the station? To replace me?” Buck’s voice was little more than a whisper, rasping like the words were being ripped from his throat. “You just had to let her stamp her name over _everything_ that was _mine?_ Couldn’t leave me with just _one_ thing, huh?”

Eddie recoiled at his friend’s tone.

Buck sounded raw.

Desperate.

_Jealous._

“Buck-”

“Do you have any idea what that felt like? The fucking whiplash I felt? To walk into my own House and find her stamped _all_ over what was mine? For you to go from treating me like I fucking _matter-”_

“You do! You do matter.”

“Then why wasn’t it _me?”_ The anger was gone from his voice now, the plaintive crack to Buck’s tone breaking Eddie’s heart as he dropped his hold on Eddie, stepping back, leaving Eddie cold in his wake. “Why wasn’t it me you came to when Christopher was struggling? You know how much that kid means to me, I’d have dropped everything if you’d just said a word. It was before the lawsuit and _still_ you turned to her.” Buck stopped, shaking his head as he collected his thoughts, digging the heel of one hand into his eye before turning back to Eddie.

“Why did you shut me out? Why was I so easily replaced?”

“Oh.” Eddie tried not to choke on the word as it punched out of him, stunned by how lost Buck sounded. “Oh, Buck. No, no you’re irreplaceable.”

Without thought, Eddie found himself stepping forward, his arms sliding around the slim waist and broad shoulders to link behind Buck’s back, hauling him in, clutching him close. Pressed together like that, Eddie could detect the fine tremor running through his friend, feel how tightly he was holding himself together and reached up to smooth down his back, unsure who he was trying to soothe more, Buck or himself. 

“You…you wonderful _idiot,”_ Eddie whispered. In his arms, Buck stiffened, hands scrabbling at Eddie’s hips, trying to push himself back, push himself _away_ but Eddie wasn’t having it, tightening his own hold to keep their bodies pressed together. Even in his distress, Buck wouldn’t hurt Eddie to break his hold, his struggles ceasing when it became clear that his friend wasn’t going to let him go. Resigned, he did however turn his face away, eyes resolutely locked on the aisle cap and it’s fascinating display of coffee jars.

Turning his own head, Eddie took in his friend’s profile, marvelling at how red the birthmark over Buck’s eye seemed when his face was so drawn and pale. 

How long had Buck been in so much pain? How had none of them seen it?

“We should never have let her tape over you nameplate, I get that. Never should have let her use your gear locker at all, it’s not like we didn’t have spares. We just didn’t think you’d have a problem with it. Or maybe we just didn’t think at all. But that’s no excuse.”

“You’re right about that,” Buck ground out, gaze snapping back to Eddie’s. Buck sounded oddly young, vulnerable, like he was about to cry, his soft voice at odds with the distraught twist to his features.

“You knew, you _all_ knew how hard I was working to get back to you guys, to get back here, and you just…you just-”

“We just gave your home to someone else.”

Eddie’s heart twisted painfully in his chest at how Buck clenched his eyes shut like he could make it all go away, make the wrenching pain stop if he shut out the world. Tears clung to the long lashes, but none fell.

Yet.

Eddie remembered Hen’s concern after the embolism, her wonderment over what exactly Buck had outside the 118. He doubted even she knew just how much of Buck’s self-worth was tied up with his job, with his role within the little family they’d made. To see his place so easily given to another when he’d fought so hard for it…

“I’m sorry, Buck. I’m so sorry.” Eddie reached up and cupped Buck’s jaw with one hand, guiding his friend to looking at him, needing him to see the sincerity, the absolute truth in what he had to say. 

What he should have said months ago and avoided all this heartache. Better than anyone he knew the devastating effects of feeling unworthy, of feeling like you weren’t enough for the people you loved and he’d do anything to spare Buck that pain. 

They’d never really talked about it all, not truly. Buck had tried once and Eddie had brushed him off, muttered something about how things had gotten out of hand for them both, but ultimately he’d allowed Buck to once more shoulder more than his fair share of the burden of responsibility. Sure, the lawsuit had been a stupid idea, but Buck had always been an emotional responder, and his mental state had been questionable at best, especially if he’d been feeling so abandoned by those he loved and trusted most in the world. But he wasn’t responsible for Eddie’s behaviour and he should never have let Buck take that on.

“Buck, c’mon man, I need you to look at me right now,” Eddie insisted, free hand rubbing comforting circles on his friend’s back, loathing the tension he felt. That he’d caused.

Eddie was afraid for a moment that maybe Buck wouldn’t give him the chance, that this was finally the straw to break the camel’s back, but then those tired, beautiful eyes were blinking slowly at Eddie, Buck’s expression weighed with fatigue and distress. This close, Eddie couldn’t escape seeing the redness of Buck’s eyes, and wanted to cry himself. Once more, he was struck by how brave his friend was; it was obvious in every line of Buck’s body how little he wanted to look at Eddie, how much he wanted to turn on his heel and flee, and yet here he was, standing in the arms of the man who’d so hurt him, waiting to hear why.

Oh, how Eddie needed Buck to really hear him.

“I didn’t wanna come to you about Christopher’s nightmares because I knew you were struggling with feeling like you’d lost him, that you’d failed him. I didn’t want you to think that I was throwing it in your face, everything you did to keep my boy safe. I didn’t want you blaming yourself, feeling like you didn’t do enough.” Eddie cut off Buck’s intake of breath, heart breaking at his partner no doubt gearing up to protest that he _had_ failed Christopher. “You saved my heart and soul that day, you know that? Damn near killed yourself to do it. And I didn’t wanna hurt yours any further by constantly reminding you of the trauma you _both_ went through.” Eddie didn’t feel like it was the time to add that he too shied away from thinking of that day, that he’d spent that first night vomiting into his toilet at the thought that in one moment he could have lost both Christopher and Buck, lost his greatest tethers to the Earth.

It hadn’t been hyperbole that Buck’s efforts had saved Eddie’s heart _and_ soul. Losing Shannon had been hard, but he’d survived. If he’d lost Christopher and Buck, the rest of the team might as well have put him in the ground too. 

“But Lena-”

“Was a stranger.” Eddie shrugged, ashamed, now, of how he’d treated her, but there was nothing he could do about that now. “She was a blank slate. She had no preconceptions about any of us, about what happened, never even met Christopher.” Eddie didn’t miss how Buck’s eyes widened at that statement, the way his mouth twitched upwards in a smile for a heartbeat; Buck’s love of Christopher nearly rivalled Eddie’s own, and Eddie wasn’t unaware of how proprietary Buck could be over the young boy’s attention and love. The feeling was more than mutual as evidenced by Christopher’s delight in spending his free time with his father’s best friend and his son’s desire to spend Christmas with Buck when Eddie was working rather than heading to his bisabuela’s house.

How Eddie had gotten so lucky as to have the two most important people in his life so adore each other, he’d never know but he’d thank God for it every night and do his damndest not to fuck up again.

He’d never let Buck feel so unwanted ever again.

“She was easy to talk to _because_ she had no skin in the game.” Neither had Eddie, as it had turned out. Lena had at least attempted to offer friendship, had listened to him and tried to help, no matter how dangerously misguided her advice had turned out to be, but Eddie had repaid her with disinterest and even cruelty. Sure, she’d been the one to introduce him to fighting, but he was an adult, it had been his decision to go back and to keep going back.

She struck the match but he’d been the one to throw gasoline on the damn thing.

“I never meant to hurt you, Buck. I was actively trying _not_ to but I just split us apart instead, and I’m so sorry for that.” Eddie ran his hand up to Buck’s neck, cradling the soft skin and hard muscle, relieved at how some of the tension fell from Buck’s shoulders and that the other man still allowed, and even seemed to welcome his touch. 

Eddie took a deep breath. He thought about the dangers of their job, about how each shift could be their last, and how if it was, he didn’t want any regrets, to have wasted the moments they could have had. Letting things lie allowed them to fester and he couldn’t have that. Not again. The people in his life were worth so much more than that.

 _He_ was worth more than that.

Maybe all those hours with Frank were paying off.

“I don’t…I don’t want there to be secrets between us, Buck. Not anymore. No more misunderstandings, no more shitty communication. Even if you don’t ever want what I do, I’m done running from the things I want. The things I _need._ ”

“Like what?” Buck’s expression turned desperate, imploring as he searched Eddie’s face for answers, eyes still red but no longer wet. If Eddie wasn’t sure it was his own desire speaking, he’d swear he saw a glimmer of hope in the unblinking gaze.

“You, Buck. I only want you,” he said in answer to the quizzical expression on his friend’s face. “With me.” He let his gaze drop to Buck’s lips and back up, the movement slow, deliberate.

Obvious.

“You…you _can’t.”_ Buck shook his head, but didn’t fight Eddie’s hold. “I’m not en-”

“You’re _everything,”_ Eddie interrupted fervently, as though he could make Buck believe him through sheer force of will alone, heartbroken at how Buck was shaking his head at his friend’s words. He’d be happy to tell Buck every hour on the hour for the rest of their lives if that was what it would take in order for the younger man to believe him.

“I love you. I’m _in_ love with you, and if you’ll let me, I’m gonna spend the rest of my life ensuring you never feel forgotten again. You will _always_ have a home with me, Buck. I’m sorry I was such a selfish asshole, but I _promise_ you, no matter where we go from here, whether you could ever lo-” 

Buck’s lips were as soft as they looked, and heat flooded Eddie’s gut as they pressed against his own, soft, gentle and oh-so real, as insistent fingers fluttered against his throat before trailing up into his hair, nails scratching over Eddie’s scalp as their lips pressed and slid together, Buck’s hands encouraging Eddie’s head to a better angle, deepening the kiss.

_Finally._

Letting go of the pain of the past and the uncertainty of the future, Eddie focused only on the moment he was in and lost himself in the warm invitation of Buck’s mouth and how, despite the racing of his heart, he’d never felt more at peace as let his hands slide over Buck’s chest, smoothing over the thick muscle there, seeking a grounding even as he felt the tension ease from his body. 

How had he ever been scared of this? Of Buck? Of his brave friend who had once again proven himself in-sync with Eddie, had chosen to jump into the dark with him, finding not raging waters beneath but a welcoming pool.

“Buck…” he whined when his partner pulled back, pushing forward to try and chase the lips that should still be teasing his own, missing them immediately.

“Should have been _my_ name,” Buck whispered into the space between them, hands cupping Eddie’s jaw, thumbs brushing distractingly over the skin just shy of Eddie’s lips. He was grinning like an idiot but his voice was once more firm and sure, demanding.

Eddie just wanted to kiss him again.

“Yeah,” he agreed without thought, drunk on the way Buck was staring at him, like he was the only thing in the world, like he was precious. Buck, this Buck that glowed with happiness and certainty, skin flushed and lips plump, really was far too beautiful for his own good. Certainly far too beautiful for Eddie’s sanity and he’d have agreed to anything, even if he didn’t already wholeheartedly endorse the idea. “It should have.”

“Say that again,” Buck begged, voice rough and needy, gaze scorching.

“It should have been yours, Buck _. I’ve_ always been your- _”_

Buck slammed Eddie back into the shelf with the force of his kiss, the unit biting into Eddie’s skin but he couldn’t have given less of a shit, not when Buck’s hands were wrapped around his wrists, not when his lips were back on his, not when that talented, teasing tongue was tasting him once again.

It’d been twenty seconds since they’d last – _first –_ kissed and it had been too long. Eddie practically purred in approval at Buck’s rectifying of the situation.

Their kisses turned urgent, Buck crushing their lips together, using his superior height to gain the advantage, one hand releasing Eddie’s hip to cup his jaw, angling Eddie’s mouth just the way he wanted, tongue slipping past Eddie’s lips with a moan, teasing Eddie’s own. The press and slick of their tongues, the soft wash of Buck’s breath across his skin, the little whimpers and moans that spilled forth that neither man could hold back…all, _all_ made Eddie forget why he had been so afraid to face his feelings, what had caused him to run to Lena’s offer of friendship rather than to Buck.

Feeling Buck pressed against him head to toe, all that fear, all that cowardice seemed laughable when he could have had the sensation of Buck tugging his lower lip between his teeth and nipping as he pulled away, a wicked smirk splitting his reddened mouth, distractingly wet and plump.

“About fucking time,” he muttered, body still trembling in Eddie’s hold for all his bravado, even as he flourished under Eddie’s touch, soaking up all of Eddie’s desire and touch, basking in his love and passion. Once again, Eddie was blown away by how forgiving the man he adored was.

It was more than he deserved, but he’d work every day for the rest of his life to earn it. But just so the younger man didn’t get too cocky, Eddie was forced to kiss him again just to wipe the smirk off his face, though the chuckle the action earned suggested his plan had back fired.

Eddie let his body relax, let himself sway into Buck’s hold, delighting in how Buck’s grip tightened to bruising force, tugging him impossibly closer. He could feel the weight and heat of Buck’s cock against his hip, their sinfully tight uniforms hiding nothing. Eddie’s hips thrust forward against the bulge when Buck’s fingers snuck up under his shirt, dipping teasingly beneath his belt to stroke against his lower belly and he felt his cock swell in response to the touch, much to Buck’s glee if his grin was anything to go by.

With a final caress to the skin _just_ above Eddie’s groin, Buck turned his attention to the man’s shirt, tugging the offending article out of his pants and pushing it up, reluctant to break the kiss to pull it over Eddie’s head, but grunting in frustration at being denied access to Eddie’s chest, pushing it up under Eddie’s arms and doing the same with his own so he could press their bare chests and bellies together.

As their bodies reconnected, Buck’s hands began to explore. He tugged at the dusting of hair that spread across Eddie’s chest to watch the other man shiver, only for his touch to turn rough as he scratched one blunt nail across a nipple, swallowing Eddie’s grunt of approval and rewarding him with similar treatment to the other side.

Eddie couldn’t have kept his own hands to himself if his life had depended on it. He slid a greedy hand down the muscled belly, diverting from the fascinating trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath Buck’s belt to trace over the tattoo that sat stark across pale skin of Buck’s ribs, and down to the well-defined groove of Buck’s hip, hands itching to follow the line of that muscle further but instead of reaching for the belt buckle below his hand, he curved his palm over the bulge that had his mouth watering. He didn’t stroke, didn’t squeeze, just let the weight and warmth of his hand seep through the fabric, thrilling at the choked off gasp he earned.

Buck twisted out of their kiss with a huff, head falling forward, eyes wide as he watched Eddie’s hand on his cock. Eddie glutted himself on watching eyelashes flutter, the blush that washed across his cheeks, at the way Buck’s tongue slicked compulsively over and over his lips. Lips Eddie’s own mouth had bruised red, a tongue Eddie had teased with his own.

Buck looked as wrecked as Eddie felt and they’d barely begun.

Eddie brushed his lips across Buck’s forehead, nosing against his temple to kiss down to the shell of an ear, biting down gently on the lobe as he rubbed his thumb over the crown of Buck’s cock, enjoying how his lover shuddered, grasping at Eddie’s hips, surely bruising the flesh as he hauled his lover closer, away from the shelves so that his hands could slide around hand down, so he could fill his palms with Eddie’s ass and _squeeze._

Utilizing his height, Buck lifted Eddie onto his toes and Eddie _ached_ to wrap his legs around slim hips, let Buck fuck him up against the jars of pesto, public indecency laws be damned. It didn’t surprise him remotely that Buck seemed to read his mind; even during Buck’s little tantrum at Eddie’s very existence they’d been attuned to each other. Bending just a little, Buck grasped Eddie’s thighs just beneath the curve of his ass and heaved, lifting the other man with barely a grunt and bracing him between shelf and firm chest.

Eddie’s hand released its prize, his grip flying to Buck’s biceps to steady himself as his legs wound tight around Buck’s hips, the change in angle better aligning their cocks, Eddie moaning at the friction, at the relentless drive of Buck’s hips against his own, at just how good it felt to be manhandled. This was what Eddie _loved_ about being with a man: having a lover whose bulk and strength equalled his own.

Buck chuckled, even as he stretched to press their lips together once more, this kiss rougher, possessive, all teeth and desperation, the heat of their bodies driving them both out of their minds, Eddie tearing his mouth away to suck in air, Buck taking the opportunity to nip down his throat to gently nose aside the collar of his t-shirt, only to bite down roughly on Eddie’s collarbone, sucking and laving the captured skin in equal measure, hips working desperately between Eddie’s thighs, growling mewls of pleasure escaping his throat.

The mark he was leaving would be the size of Texas, not to mention about as subtle as a two by four to the skull, and _fuck_ but Eddie was going to wear it proudly. 

When Buck pulled back, the happiness and heat in his eyes had Eddie’s heart skipping a beat. This was how they’d always meant to be: no more hiding, no more running, no more fear. Just the two of them, loving each other the way they both deserved.

Speaking of…

He licked his lips.

“That how you like it, baby?” He rasped. “Hard and fast? Wouldn’t you rather I take you home, take my time with you? Wouldn’t you rather I Iove on you _slow,_ show you how much you’re adored, show you were you belong?” He leaned forward until his lips brushed against Buck’s ear, thrilling at how he felt the shudder that ran through his Buck’s body, the scorching heat of the cock that was pressing into his hip. “Wouldn’t you rather I make _you_ a _Diaz?’_ ”

Buck looked almost stricken, his too-blue eyes wide and pained, before hope and unadulterated joy suffused his features, a smile so broad it had to hurt spreading across his cheeks.

It would have taken a stronger man than Eddie not to taste that smile. One hand slid up from Buck’s bicep to cup his head and bring their mouths back together as they trembled in each other’s hold, nothing left between them. No reservations, no doubt, no lingering fear.

“Okay, fellas, that’s enough. I guess this is progress after the last time we were here, but we cause any more scenes and we’re gonna get banned.” 

Bobby’s tone was as amused as his expression when Eddie dared peel his eyes open and peek over Buck’s shoulder, feet hitting the floor hard as his lover nearly dropped him in shock, either at being caught by the man he looked up to as a father or from reality flooding back in along with awareness of just how close he’d come to fucking his best friend in the middle of a grocery store. For his part, Eddie was caught between embarrassment at the situation, frustration at the interruption, sadness at the loss of Buck’s body against his own, and amusement at having been caught making out by his partner’s father for the first time in a couple decades.

Reflexively releasing the shoulder beneath his hand, Eddie caught the keys that were thrown at them before scrabbling to pull his shirt back down, desperately looking anywhere but at the sinful picture that Buck presented; Buck looked kiss-drunk and fuckable, and if Eddie caught his lover’s eye, fuck the fact Bobby was standing there, the whole damn store would be getting an eyeful they’d not soon forget.

Probably be educational.

“Go wait in the truck,” Bobby ordered as though he knew just what Eddie was thinking, and a glance at his face suggested he truly did.

“That wise, Cap?” Chimney asked with a smirk, stepping around the Captain and lowering his phone, no doubt filming every embarrassing moment for blackmailing purposes, though Buck would be glad to get his own hands on the video. “No adult supervision in there.”

“You volunteering to chaperone?”

Chimney’s hands flew up and he backed away. “Uh-uh. No way. I’ve uh-” he desperately dug out his section of the list and a little numbered slip from his pocket, “- I’ve still gotta hit the deli counter.”

“Wouldn’t mind getting my hands on some sausage, myself,” Buck whispered into Eddie’s ear.

“Out!” Bobby pointed at the door, grabbing up the basket that had fallen to the floor as the two men shuffled past him, giggling and far more handsy than he needed to see, no matter how happy he was for the pair, and so he directed his attention to the few items the young men had managed to collect.

“What the…? _This isn’t even the right sauce!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much of anything in a year and boy does it show. Hope this didn't suck too much!  
> Also, the only reason Bobby isn't banned from his favourite grocery store is because Chimney is secretly the majority owner - it IS Howie's Market after all. It was the one endeavour that actually paid off from his pre-firefighter days but he keeps it on the DL and just makes sure they stock Bobby's favourite brands and that the 118 don't get banned for alternatively having ingredient related meltdowns, lover's tiffs, or public indecency.  
> and yes, in the truck Eddie did indeed discover why Buck's nickname was Firehose


End file.
